


Drive by

by redafet



Series: Prideshipping Playlist [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redafet/pseuds/redafet
Summary: Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply.Sometimes its okay to let yourself replay memories as a song starts. yes its okay even for one Seto Kaiba.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Train's Drive by, let me know your thoughts. ^^ reviews/criticism will make me happy, for I will know where i should improve and what not. ^^

_"Drive By"_

Just a shy guy, looking for a two-ply.

 

“Hey Seto?” He stopped typing at his laptop and peered at the figure at the door his usually wild hair neatly tied in to a ponytail, his blonde bangs framing the lithe face, he smiled at his boyfriend.

“Yes?” he purred as Atem went to his home office table and placed a kiss on his cheeks.

“Can I stay here for a while? I am positive I will be able to finish my article here with my inspiration right in front of me” Seto grinned in response as he comfortably resumes typing, and listened to the music that just started playing.

 

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess that's déjà vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_'Cause you moved to west LA_

_Or New York or Santa Fe_

_Or wherever to get away from me_

 

Seto clearly remembered the day when  the cheer team organized a meeting in the Kame Game Shop, and of course he was there because of Mokuba. And there he inwardly gasped as he saw Atem, on his own physical form, OWN PHYSICAL FORM, his logic screamed impossible, but his eyes confirms it all, he stared at the tanned beauty, the sharp defined exotic crimson eyes  are sparkling with joy as he laugh to what the dweeb patrol is saying, he also noticed that he is taller, and slim at the same time fitter than Yugi, (but not as taller as me of course) his stance although there is no duel going on is filled with natural elegance, and confidence. He turned back as Mokuba ran towards them and our eyes connected, sapphire bore to ruby and vice versa, and at the connection he felt his heart beat faster and louder than it should be. And _that was the first time he fell for his crimson eyed lover._

 

_Oh but that one night_

_Was more than just right_

_I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through_

_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

 

The second was when Seto Kaiba was still working at 7pm at his office, frowning at the already dark sky then at the screen of his laptop, he glared at it and decided to go home, maybe he will try to get some sleep, the trip from the top floor to the basement is conveniently quick he immediately started his sleek black Audi and drove, he somehow slowed down as he try to clear his vision as he saw a familiar wild haired boy, he grinned as he saw the startled look of the boy towards his car, very mature Kaiba, to loudly honk at your rival, he lowered the passenger’s side window and he was met by a deathly hot glare from Atem, he grinned more, he like pissing his rival, he enjoyed every banter they have, every near to murder fight they make, and specially the glare competitions they contest, if it is the closest  he could get to “stare” in those crimson pools, then he will gladly set the boxing ring.

 

“Need a lift?” he asked his grin never leaving his handsome face. 

“Not really, I’d like to walk.” Atem answered turning his feet away, but Kaiba will not miss this chance.

“Okay then, get in and we’ll find a parking spot somewhere and I’ll walk with you” the answer he got was an elegant eyebrow rising and a door opening a lithe body sitting on the passenger seat.

“What’s with you Kaiba? Are you sick?” his tone was sarcastic yes, but it also hold a tone of amusement. 

“Nah, I just feel like being nice today, so enjoy my good mood while it last” and a chorus of small laugh vibrated to the now lively car.

 

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

They found a parking spot to a nearby supermarket, and then they started walking side by side at the Domino City’sDistrict place, various shops was surrounding them, they stopped once every while on a Cloth Store and bought a few tee’s and pants that is not composed of leather or black coloured for Atem, Kaiba commented earlier that he try other genre of clothing aside from Emo punk, which gained him a painful punch in the arm, yet he is not mad, but his amusement is alarming, enjoying the company of the only person that makes sense in the group of cheerleader and dweebs.

 

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

 

“Maybe we should find a place to eat”

“Hn” Seto nodded at the suggestion for he is quite hungry too. They found a rather casual restaurant for Seto’s liking, but Atem insisted that he wanted burger and fries, those geeks and their influence in his rival, he was about sure that every minute that he spend with his “friends” he lose an intelligent brain cell that he have.

“Seto, you are spacing out,” he was drawn out of his internal insults at the mention of his name, he turned his attention to the person in front of him.

“What are you doing out here Atem?”

“I told you I wanted to walk; it’s the first time I strolled out on my own.”

“Hmm,  you look real” he commented blankly, and he blink when a finger flicked his forehead. “What’s that for?”

“I thought you need evidence that I am real.” Seto did not miss the hurt tone behind his sarcastic remark, but instead of apologizing he extended his finger and poked Atem’s soft cheeks.

“Yeah you’re fucking real.”

 

_On the upside of a downward spiral_

_My love for you went viral_

_And I loved you every mile you drove away_

The drive back to the Kame Game Shop was surprisingly warm, the rivalry between Seto and Atem was replaced by friendly atmosphere, they both talked about random things on how their day have been, Atem’s first week on his own body along with the other Yamis, and Kaiba laughed full heartedly when his companion told him a detailed story on how the three of them (Marik, Bakura and Atem) Almost killed each other because of one innocent Soda.

They both almost didn’t noticed that they have stopped in front of the Game Shop a few minutes ago already.

 

_But now here you are again_

Seto walked Atem to the front door, he felt so sappy but could not bear  the thought that it is the end of their little night.

_So let's skip the "how you been"_

He stared down at Atem, who mouthed a thank you, and turned his back on him to get inside the house, yet was stopped by a gentle grip by the arm, he met Seto’s gaze, and a wave of emotions was expressed once blue eyes met red orbs.

 

_And get down to the "more than friends" at last_

And Seto couldn’t take it anymore and sealed the night with a kiss.

 

_Oh but that one night_

_Is still the highlight_

_I didn't need you until I came to_

_And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

“Babe, before I forgot Yugi and I are going to Tokyo this weekend we’re just gonna by some things for the shop.”

 “How long will you stay there?”

“Just for the day, we won’t be long”

“Alright Love.”

 

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

On their 1st year anniversary Atem was driving a crimson Ferrari his boyfriend’s gift to him, which Seto had a hard time making him to accept the gift, for it was too expensive, Seto has to make a 30 minutes speech on why it is not much of a trouble and his fortune is not even severed. But the winning line is..

“Atem, you know what? This car really suits you; it’s the same colour of your eyes, and I have to threaten the supplier to get the exact shade that I want or ill fire them all.” he said and smirked, it’s either from the looks of the employees fearing for their life that he remembered or the defeat look on his lovers eyes.

 “Seto—“ he sighed. “You’re nuts” and he took the keys on his lover’s hand.

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

 

“I know love” and place a chaste kiss on Atems lips, which was answered with a passionate kiss, which ended in an intense love making.

_Please believe_

_That when I leave_

_There's nothing up my sleeve_

_But love for you_

_And a little time to get my head together too_

Atem stopped in a park outside the skirts of Domino City, his red car carefully parked on the side of the road, and he set up his picnic stuff on the grassy carpet, Seto was standing behind him admiring both the natures view, it was a lake park, the soft blue waters is a pale comparison to his ocean blue eyes as it glisten in adoration as he stare at the beauty of his precious Pharoah, he looks so gorgeous as he set the blanket on the ground followed by the foods, plates utensils and cups he stacked inside the picnic basket. His love was bathed in the warm yellow light of the sun, he looks so regal, so Godly beautiful, his skin seems shining, his hair moving with the wind as it blows softly he mesmerized as Atem swiped a blonde bangs behind his  ears and turned to look at him and smiled warmly his eyes glistening with love, he smiled in return, and he reconfirmed it,

He really is in love. 

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess that's déjà vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_'Cause_

“Seto?” he heard at the back of his mind, that memory of them was always as clear as if it just happened yesterday, no, its as if he is still in the exact moment. He can drown at it anytime, he will never forget how Atem looked so heavenly gorgeous.

 

“Seto?!!” and he snapped back to reality as he felt a light slap at his cheeks, and his hand moved to the spot and felt that it was not a light slap.

 

“why did you hit me?!” he glared at the only person in the world who will have the guts to slap the great Seto Kaiba.

 

“why are you spacing out smiling like a crazed man in love?!” Atem’s baritone rang lovely in his ears.

 

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Mmm the way you do me_

“Well, I am a crazed man in love” he answered grinning and grabbed Atem by the waist and hugged him tightly, he stared and once again letting him drown in the eternal crimson orbs that was his lovers eyes.

 

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_


End file.
